The present invention relates generally to a power supply apparatus for providing a voltage from an electromagnetic field.
In apparatuses which obtain their energy from a contactless magnetic field which is simultaneously used for communication, a current produced in the apparatuses or a voltage produced in the latter may pass to the communication interface as noise and may impair contactless communication in this manner. Such a scenario may arise, for example, in chip cards which, in addition to an integrated circuit as the main circuit, may have further functional circuits, for instance a display panel. The operation of the display panel may produce current and/or voltage noise and may act on the main circuit and/or the communication interface of the chip card, with the result that data communication between the chip card and a reader may be impaired.